Finally
by blue-eyed-blue-stocking
Summary: Max finally admits the truth about her feelings to Alec. First Fanfic. MA


This is my first fanfic ever. Please tell me what you think.

Disclaimer: I don't own Dark Angel or "Finally". This is non-profit. Don't sue me!

mnmnmmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmmnmnmnmnmnmnmn

_Ever since I was a baby girl I had a dream  
_

It was something she had heard about, read about, wanted, ever since she first escaped.

_Cinderella theme  
Crazy as it seems  
_

When she had been at Lucy's, she seen the movie "Cinderella" and couldn't help but think "can a genetically engineered killing machine fall in love?"

_Always knew that deep inside that there would come that day  
_

She could feel fear. She could feel pain. Didn't it make sense that she would be able to love, too?

_But I would have to wait  
Make so many mistakes_

She had tried so hard to find her fairy tale. She thought that she had found it with Logan, but she had discovered, not long after the virus was cured thanks to Kelpie, that she had only stayed with him out of a twisted, guilty sense of loyalty. She had left. He had cried. She had kept walking, feeling surprisingly free and, frankly, happy. And, somehow, she had ended up outside Alec's apartment.

_  
I couldn't comprehend  
As I watched it unfold  
This classic story told I left it in the cold  
_

She had always bitched at him or ignored him. She never really looked at him. Not until she had told him about Ben and he had told her about Rachel. She had started looking, but was just really _seeing_.

_Walking through an open door that led me back to you  
Each one unlocking more of the truth_

She looked up in surprise as he opened the door. "Were you planning on knocking, or were you just gonna stand there all night?" he asked, smirking. His hair was tousled and his face, despite the smirk, still looked slightly hazy with sleep.

"I wanted to talk to you. I broke up with Logan." She didn't realize that her face had broken into a smile until he said "So why are you smiling?" His smirk had faltered and was replaced by a look of concern, probably for her sanity, and all the sleep was gone from his face.

_I finally got lost inside of you  
_

"Because I'm finally free. Are we gonna stand in the hallway all night or are you gonna let me in?" she demanded.

_I finally know that I needed to grow  
_

They both knew she was only kidding. Over the past few months Max and Alec had gotten really close. They worked in close proximity almost constantly. Their bickering had taken on a much more teasing tone and not even Logan's insistence that Alec's motives were "anything but pure," had stopped them from spending time together outside of Terminal City, too.

"Of course. Come on in." They sat side by side on the couch. Alec looked perplexed at Max's odd behavior. She hadn't stopped smiling yet. "You never answered my question. Why are you smiling?" "There's someone else." Alec's face slightly, but he quickly plastered his trademark smirk back on his face. It didn't fool Max.

_And finally my mate has met my soul  
_

"And I need to know if he loves me too," she added, her grin broadening as she slid closer to him on the couch and turned to face him.

"Then your in the wrong place. I'm not a mind reader." His tone held its usual sarcasm, but Max could hear the edge of jealousy and hurt. She also didn't miss the slight tightening around his jaw that said that he was upset. 'When did I learn to read him so well?' she wondered absently before her attention was drawn back to the man she wanted as her mate, if he would have her. "Why aren't you going to see him?"

"I am." His jaw dropped as he realized the implications of what she had said.

"Do you mean that?"

"Absolutely."

"Then maybe I am a mind reader, 'cause I know he loves you too."

_  
Finally  
Now my destiny can begin  
_

Max was too stunned to speak. All she could do was stare. Alec was stunned, but he wasn't too stunned to close the small distance between them and kiss her. Max wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. She could imagine a future with Alec. They would have a future together.

_Though we will have our differences  
_

She knew they would still fight, but she would still love him.

_Something strange and new is happening  
_

She had been kissed before, but never had a kiss made her feel so alive, so happy.

_Finally  
Now my life doesn't seem so bad  
It's the best that I've ever had  
_

They had been through so much together. They had brought Terminal City through so much together. She could handle anything as long as he was there with her.

When she thought about it, she realized that Alec had always been there for her. He had charisma. He could have gone anywhere, done anything, after Manticore burned down, but he had stuck around, despite her abuse of him. 'How did I miss it?' she thought to herself.

_I acted like a fool  
Just trying to be cool  
_

All the times she had hit him, called him a screw up, she had been trying to hide from the truth, trying to avoid admitting it, even to herself.

_Fronting like it didn't matter  
I just ran away  
_

She had been running from him, from what was left of 494, of Manticore.

_Put on another face_

_Was lost in my own space  
_

She had always hated his Manticore mask, but she had been wearing one the whole time she had known him.

_Found what its like to hurt selfishly  
Scared to give up me  
Afraid to just believe  
_

She had been afraid to let Logan go. He had been her safety net, her constant. He was safe.

_I was in a jealous, insecure, pathetic place  
_

Now she knew why she had been so irritated by the blonde bimbos he picked up at Crash. She was jealous, plain and simple.

_Stumbled through the mess that I have made  
_

'Well, better late than never,' Max thought, twining her fingers in Alec's dark blonde hair. All of that thought, those realizations, had taken place in only a moment.

_  
Finally got out of my own way  
_

She had finally admitted to herself, and to him.

_I've Finally started living for today  
_

That was then, this is now, and, now that she had him, she was never letting him go.

"I love you, too, Maxie."

_  
Finally  
Now my destiny can begin  
Though we will have our differences  
Something beautiful is happening, happening  
Finally  
Now my life doesn't seem so bad  
It's the best that I've ever had  
Give my love to him finally_

Ohhhhhhh, Finally, Finally, finally 


End file.
